Charley and the Forgotten Memories
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Charley has made a truce with Jerry but ever sense he did he has been having the same dream over and over again who really was his father and how did he really died and how was his mother involved. Charley begins to change and what has this to do with his father's heritage and drinking blood? Peter is now a vampire living with Jerry and he is Charley's mate contains mature fanfic


Fright Night: Forgotten Memories

Charley had made a truce with Jerry that he would not kill him if he didn't kill anyone in his street or anyone he knows Charley knew Jerry is stronger and faster then him and that he could kill him if he had the chance. Peter the magician Charley friend got bitten by Jerry and had started to turn Jerry "Peter your turning you need to rest I'll introduce you to the rest of the tribe later" Peter "Fucking vampire!" Jerry narrowed his eyes they darken slightly "Magician calm the fuck down this maybe hard for you to deal with but I am you elder and master vampire!" Peter whimpered slightly making Jerry gave a fangy grin. Charley huffed "Be nice Jerry and look after him he's my friend". Jerry smirked "I look after all my tribe including Peter over there now the sun is coming up go home Brewster I'll see you later don't forget my terms I get to come over any time I want". 4 months later Charley's first day back at school he had woke up from a nightmare it has been the same once sense he was 8 years old where his mother and father were arguing and he had sneaked downstairs to over hear the conversation Jane face was an angry red while his fathers the same calm deathly white Charley compared him to the same colour maybe even paler then Jerry Dandridge.

Jane "Your complete bastard how can you tell Charley the truth?!" Marcus smirked "My son needs to know of his heritage what do you plan on telling him on his 17th birthday when he wakes up dead and has a thirst for blood?" Jane paled more "I – I he might not get your heritage he is part of me and also has my blood I can't see him being the monster you are!"

Marcus chuckled "My blood is ancient and older then most of my kind it will easily dominate your human blood". Jane shook her head " You have seen our son he is and will never be like you he is kind and loving" Marcus laughed coldly "Indeed but … as he gets older my blood will grow stronger he will change I can see what is hidden in his eyes lies darkness and calculated emotions he will grow to become more then a monster as you call my kind but a beast" Jane had tears in her eyes " Noo! I can't believe it I will not even if I have to kill him myself" in only but a whisper Marcus growled angrily "You will not touch my son he is as good as royalty in our kind he will find his mate and take his throne and wage war on you human all you are is cattle to give us our children and food". Jane "How can you say that! You need my kind to survive without us you will grow weak and showily and painful die". Marcus grinned "Oh …. really you actually believe that we vampire after a couple of years do not need to feed on you filthy blood our blood has evolved we do not need you blood to survive his just good to drink and fills are need for blood-lust to watch your kind drain and die". Jane hid a stake behind her back Charley let out a small gasp his father heard him and smiled as Jane stuck the stake into his chest "You can kill me … but my son is of my kind and will take his revenge against my death and will kill your filth!" he calmly said Charley nodded and whispered "I promise when my time comes father …. I will have our revenge and I will kill those who try to destroy our kind starting with her I will lock this memory away until its time and I will release who I truly am... a couple of months before my birthday I will unlock this memory through my dreams until I accept to who and what I am". In none but a whisper but loud enough for his father to heard Marcus shot him a fang grin and spoke quietly "My son is more like me then you think Jane more then you know and he will make my proud and one day you will watch him become the vampire he was born to be have no doubt about that I love my son more then you could understand goodbye Jane I'll be seeing you very soon" he laughed and died turning into black dust.

Charley had been having the dream ever sense he had met Jerry and each time it become longer and more relieved in more detail. Charley sat up in bed the sun light was slightly hurting his eyes he cursed are my dreams real was my father truly a vampire a higher rank then Jerry maybe this is true but that means... Omg I'm going to be like Jerry my birthday is only a couple of months away should I tell him and Peter? Maybe I should wait to see if I notice any changes in my appearance or behaviour then I'll tell them he got up had a shower and got dress he didn't like his clothes any more to bright and colourful he thought well that's odd my style has changed he decided to wear a white short sleeve t-shirt and black leather trousers and a black leather jacket he when downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast and saw Jerry working on his truck Jerry narrowed his eyes when he saw Charley he thought he looked quite sexy and dangerous he liked his new look when Peter saw him he near chocked on his apple snaps Jerry laughed " Well well well what do we have here? I like your new style dark and dangerous looking I like it". Charley smirked "Yeah I decided to change my style its not to my tastes any more" Peter gawked "Charley you look …. sexy"

Charley smiled "Well guys I have to go am near 45 minutes late for my first day at school …. I hate going there its my last year anyway". Jerry smirked " A bad boy now are you …. well if you get into trouble you can call me and I can take care of it" he licked his lips

Charley laughed " Mmm maybe I might even let you kill Mark and Steve they piss me off so much I just want to snap there tiny little necks and let you get rid of the bodies". Jerry's eyes lit up and were turning darker "I like this new Brewster … much darker I'd be careful your becoming more like myself and if you want to we could kill them together" Charley laughed " Who knows I will see" Peter looked worried "Charley your not serious …. are you?" Charley smirked "Of course … not Peter I'd really torture them first and let Jerry kill them" Peter paled and looked to Jerry "Fang what have you done to Charley you haven't bitten him have you?!" Jerry narrowed his eyes at Peter at the accusation " Are you accusation me of breaking the truce Peter …?" warningly Peter gulped " No … I ...sorry I … its just weird how shit heads acting more like a vampire" Jerry then turned to Charley and glanced at Charley and sniffed him Jerry "He smells human but his emotions are more cold and calculated now …. something has changed" Charley glared "Thanks for telling Peter … Jerry he's going to be worried now god so what yes I've changed I'm no longer going to let people stand on me any more I'm not a naive child any more I am going to become just like my father you can ask …. Jane about it later and I'll better she'll faint then kick me out so before I go …. can I stay at yours?" Jerry narrowed his eyes " Mmm your hiding something from us and I intend to find out …. but yes if needs be you can stay here but I doubt Jane will throw her own son out its like my tribe I would never throw any of them out". Charley nodded and when to school. Jerry visited Jane with Peter near pissed he walked into the kitchen what Jane was making tea and glared at Jerry "What do you want Jerry can you see I'm busy Charley's gone to school". Peter "Tell us about Charley's father?" Jane dropped the tea and it smashed to the floor she gripped onto the table edge like she was in pain Peter looked concerned "Are you alright Jane?" Jane paled "F-Fine am why do you want to know? Jerry smirked at her discomfort "Because Charley wanted us to ask you about his father he said that you'd throw him out because he told us he wants to become like his father". Jane collapsed into a chair and cried "He was right … all along I thought my blood would be enough …. I can't allow him to become like that MONSTER of a father of his …. even if I have to kill him myself" she mumbled Jerry growled angrily "You will not touch Charley now explain yourself women you will not come near him!" he growled Jane "His father was a monster and …. now I believe he will be one as well either you take him to yours or I will kill him he is no longer my son he is a bastard child my son is dead now get out!" Jerry grabbed her throat his eyes black his teeth lengthened he ripped out his throat. Peter eyes burned with angry "Get all Charley's things and I'll clean this place up and get rid of the body I hide in in the basement" He went into the basement and can dropped her body to the floor and walked over to a dusty old box inside was a picture and a letter

in the picture was a younger Jane with a small 5 year old Charley and ….. noo it couldn't be... standing right beside Charley was there missing prince lord Marcus Hunter … but that would mean he dropped the picture and put the letter and picture in his back pocket and told Peter that they need to have a word with Charley about his father Peter looked confused.

Meanwhile at Charley's high school Mark and Steve had started on Charley.

Mark had pushed Charley's books out of his hand and then called him a faggot goth he had enough he felt something snap inside of him her grabbed Mark by the throat until Mark started turning blue Steve tried to get Charley to stop strangling Mark which he growled angrily at him and punch him in the face knocking him out Mark begged for Charley to release him "Please … I'm … sorry I didn't mean it please don't kill me!" he screamed the other students watched and recorded the scene on their phones some even cheered Mark noticed Charley eyes flashed back and screamed in terror " He's He's a Werewolf!" everyone laughed called him crazy Charley laughed coldly " Oh …. you think I'm a wolf then that would mean you little red riding hood that means I'm going to eat you" his eyes glittered black again Mark screamed and then fainted. The staff had called the police at the severely of his actions but some how every student had come forward and said that Mark and Steve were bulling Charley and he told them to back off and they didn't listen and Charley lost his temper the cops gave Charley a warning and the staff told Charley that he would be expelled and to leave the building which Charley is pleased to do he didn't go straight home he knew Jerry would of found out and killed Jane so he decided to go shopping and get clothes he got a tattoo of a sword with the quote in his father's ancient language saying _As war begins I will come be the beginner of death and destruction their blood will be spread along the battle field and those who survive will be our cattle and produce are heirs for I am prince and lord of my kind my for I am Charley Hunter son of Lord Marcus Hunter may his blood live on. _He changed his clothes and went to a gym for an hour then bought a fake I.D that said he is 18 and went to a bar got pissed and went into an alley and kill a gay skinny bloke he had bitten into an artery in the man's neck he licked up the blood and sucked bitten in more as he didn't have his fangs yet the taste was intoxicating it was so sweet but had a bitter after taste like sweet honey then lemon he got rid of the body and saw an old woman and decided he wanted more he grabbed the old woman who was about 80 years old she froze in terror said said in nothing but a whisper "Who are you?" Charley smirked " I am death and you time has come" the woman let out a silent scream as she felt an agonizing pain in her throat and she fainted as Charley did the same as she did with the man he cleaned himself up and started walking home his mouth still tasted and covered in blood.

He walked into Jerry's house and heard a growl behind him he felt totally out of it Peter saw Charley and ran to him " Charley what's happened to you the school called and told us you were expelled and you nearly killed Mark and knocked out Steve and is that …. blood on your mouth?!" he back away Jerry sniffed Charley and growled softly " Yes it is a elderly female and a male hello Charley I see you got hungry and decided to rip two peoples throats out" Charley laughed and sniff Jerry he smelt like cinnamon and honey he looked into Jerry's eyes his own flickered black Charley growled then moaned and stepped forward and deeply smelt Jerry making him growl Peter is panicking " What?! Charley?! " Charley " You smell soo good he started kissing Jerry " Brewster! Stop that I won't be able to control myself if you continue … your blood intoxicated and you will be angry with me in the morning if I take advantage of me in your state" his voice guff be his eyes pitch black Charley purred " I don't care can't you feel it …. I'm yours …. and your mine" he's voice guff like Jerry's Jerry growled deeply " I do" he pulled Charley into a deep kiss tasting the blood still in his mouth he push Charley to the wall and told Peter to sleep which he did he push his harden member into Charley's who growled in response Jerry and Charley moved to his bedroom and started undressing Charley and taking his own clothes off he pushed Charley on the bed and licked from his neck downward making Charley groan he licked and teased Charley's nipple then biting it making his back arch Charley whimpered in pleasure and pain Jerry took his member into his mouth and sucked and licked up and down as pre cum leaked out. Jerry smirked "You taste nice" as he used his hand to rub showily up and down his member Charley felt wonderful in bliss "Jerry I can't hold on any longer" Jerry smirked and rubbed faster eyes glittered in lust and love Jerry "Cum for me Charley" heard the love and lust in Jerry voice he did Jerry flipped Charley over and started preparing him making Charley whimper in pain as he inserted two fingers Jerry kissed Charley neck and stroked Charley's member as he started scissoring him Jerry growled softly " This is going to hurt …. but it won't last long I promise then it will start to feel really good I promise".

Charley nodded and watch Jerry line up his member to Charley entrance Jerry gave one push making Charley grab hold of the covers tightly holding his breath Jerry waited for a couple of minutes until Charley told him to start moving he push out and back in several times Charley whimpered a couple of times then started getting use to it Jerry started going faster and twisting is hips making Charley cry out in pleasure Jerry felt his own need to release and wanted Charley too at the same time so he bit into Charley shoulder making Charley whimper and cum also making Jerry cum also Jerry took out his member and continued to lick Charley's blood while Charley curled up beside Jerry naked Jerry smiled and wrapped his arms around him " Your going to be sore in the morning Charley and your going to be in a bad mood but at least we enjoy it and I got to take you innocence my mate who would of thought Charley Brewster my mate who is Prince and Lord to all vampires" Charley chuckled " Yeah I can't wait until Peter finds out we had sex he's going to freak out plus about my killing two people … there cattle you know Jerry my birthday is tomorrow I die tomorrow night" Jerry nodded " Only for a little while …. I'll bring you a two cattle as you call them to feed on and I bring two others for the tribe do you know you'll be buried underground in our basement". Charley smiled "Brilliant I'm going to be covered in dirt" Jerry laughed evilly "Well when you wake up we can take a shower together". Both of them fell asleep curled up next to each other for once Jerry actually slept and dreamt he hadn't done that in over two hundred years he got a rude awaken both of them did for Peter throwing a cold bucket of water on them". Peter open the curtains Charley hissed in pain and growled at Peter to close the bloody curtains Jerry glared at the magician " Lucky your already dead or I would of kill you … and if . You . Ever . Throw. Water . On . Me .Again you will be punished but I'm in a good mood today so I'll let it go". Peter when insane " WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! HAVING SEX WITH A MINOR HES NOT EVEN EIGTHTEEN!" Charley growled warningly " Peter so help me if you don't calm down first off I am a born vampire a prince and your lord second the age of consent for a vampire is sixteen and I am married to Jerry as he is my mate and also now your lord and three I AM BLOODLY SORE MY ARSE IS ON FIRE THANKS TO JERRY!" making Jerry grin and laugh " Told you so" 10 hours later Charley when into the basement and Jerry and Peter has finished the hole were Charley would sleep he got him kissing Jerry one last time and closed his eyes and slept his chest no longer moving or even breathing Jerry started covering him with dirt and soil Peter " He's going to be pissed being this dirty" he looked worried Jerry smirked "No he won't me and him are going for a …. shower when he feeds and wakes up". Peter laughed they when out two get four people to feed on Jerry told he tribe to guard and mind Charley's sleeping place as he was his mate and new member of the tribe also him being there prince and lord.

The next night Peter paced up and down worried he could hear some movement of were Charley is buried ½ an hour later they heard a powerful dangerous growled under the ground as Charley claw his way to ground 20 minutes later he was standing there at 5ft 8inchs his hair black and spiky his body firm and muscular Jerry smirked " You are mine" Charley opened his eyes in a deep dangerous dark voice "Yours" he kissed Jerry and killed the two humans and went for a shower with Jerry as they packed up their stuff and at midnight would move into their castle in Scotland to start their plan to bring war on the humans and take over the world with the rest of the vampire nation by there side.


End file.
